Transformation/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads, The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim and Moby are eating breakfast at a kitchen table. Moby reads a newspaper. TIM: Hey, could you pass the milk? Moby shoots a laser beam from his finger at the milk. It disappears, and then reappears in front of Tim. TIM: Whoa! I didn't know you could teleport stuff! A typed letter is now shown. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, Math is boring, and transformation is awesome. From, Stanley. Tim puts the typed letter away. TIM: Right on, Stanley. Let's see if Moby can answer that. Moby zaps Tim. He disappears, and then reappears, floating parallel to the ground. TIM: What happened? Moby beeps. TIM: Well, we'd better figure it out; Mom's gonna be really sore if I'm all… you know, sideways when she comes home. On-screen, Tim, still floating sideways, fiddles with wires in Moby's back panel. TIM: Aha! Just as I suspected; your transformation circuit's all out of whack. Moby beeps. TIM: Transformation is the movement of shapes in 2 and 3 dimensional space. On-screen, a square moves on a 2 dimensional coordinate plane, while a cube moves in a 3 dimensional coordinate plane. A label reads, transformation. TIM: There are three basic transformations: translation, rotation, and reflection. On-screen, text reads, translation, rotation, and reflection. TIM: All of them create symmetry: a repetition of shapes on a plane or in space. A label appears, reading, symmetry. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, you can see symmetry all over the place. The natural world is ordered in symmetric patterns. On-screen, a series of images appear: a spiral galaxy, a gemstone, a butterfly, and a honeycomb. TIM: And people imitate those patterns in everything from artwork to household items. On-screen, an artist admires a painting of rectangular shapes. Next, a rug with a diamond pattern appears. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, when you teleported the milk carton, that was translation. That’s when you just move a shape from one place to another. On-screen, a milk carton appears on a piece of graph paper. The milk carton starts at point a, and moves to point b. An arrow appears, going from point A, to point B. A label reads, translation. TIM: Translations can be described by two things: direction and distance. On-screen, two labels appear, reading, direction, and distance. The arrow is labeled, 1.1 meters east. TIM: But from the look of things, what you did to me was a rotation. That’s when you turn a shape around a single point, like the hands on a clock. On-screen, a triangle appears on graph paper. One of its corners is fixed in place, and the triangle rotates around that point. A label reads, rotation. TIM: Why don't you zap me once more just to make sure? Moby zaps Tim several more times. With each zap, Tim rotates into a different position. TIM: Whoa! Stop! Ugh. On-screen, Tim is now standing upright, but slightly tilted. His face has turned green. TIM: I think I'm gonna be sick. Moby beeps. TIM: Anyway, it looks like I was right; you rotated me around a point in my belly! On-screen, a 2 dimensional cutout of Tim appears on graph paper. A finger moves the paper doll around its point of rotation, which is his bellybutton. TIM: Any rotation can be described by its center point and its rotation angle. On-screen, the term, center point, appears near the cutout's belly button. The term, rotation angle, appears near an arc showing how much the paper doll has rotated. TIM: Maybe you can just rotate me a smidge just to get me right side up. Moby beeps and zaps Tim. Tim becomes a mirror image of himself. TIM: You made a reflection of me! That’s a kind of transformation where you basically flip a shape over a line. On-screen, the Tim cutout appears on the right side of a vertical line. A mirror image of the cutout appears to the left of the line. A label reads, reflection. TIM: A reflection is described by its mirror line or axis. Two labels label appear, reading, mirror line, and axis. TIM: See, my hair's all backwards, and suddenly I'm right handed! On-screen, Tim waves his right hand. Moby beeps. TIM: Right, okay, listen to me carefully: reflect me back to where I was. Moby closes his eyes, points his finger, and zaps Tim. Tim is reflected back to his previous position, still tilted to the right. TIM: Hey, you did it! Okay, now just rotate me a little to the left. Moby points his finger and zaps Tim again. TIM: All right! On-screen, Tim looks around and sees that he's the only thing that's right side up. Moby, the kitchen, and everything else, are slightly tilted. TIM: Wait. You…you tilted the whole world. Well, this is bad. Moby sheepishly looks at his finger. It's black now, with smoke pouring out of it. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts